


Demanded Desires

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: And it's that time again! Alistair Appreciation Week!I decided to do a second part to my Desires Demand, since I posted that originally for AAW.In this, Eden, Alistair and Zevran are all shocked by what occured in the mage tower at the hands of the Desire Demon. But it brought a bigger question to light..Was that what they *all* truly wanted?





	Demanded Desires

As soon as the Hummer stopped, Alistair hopped out and went inside without speaking. There hadn't been much said since we woke up in the medical facility of the Mage University tower. Zevran climbed out next, holding out a hand to help me down. He looked almost sad, and I felt horrible for having been the one to put that expression in his eyes.    
"Give him time, amore," he said softly as he tucked my hand into the crook of his arms escorting me into the castle at Redcliffe. Barkling came running out of the back of the castle somewhere and tackled me to the ground, licking all over my face in his over-enthusiastic way.    
I laughed, scratching behind his massive ears and eventually shoving him off of me. Zevran helped me up and even blushed when his hand held mine a little too long. "Fuck," he muttered before walking off too. I stood there in the courtyard alone save for the dog. Well at least  _ someone _ still loved me.    
Later that evening after a disaster of a dinner, I went to find Alistair. Much to my surprise he was in our shared room. Sitting on the window seat staring out into the night.    
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me before I even had the door closed. He still wouldn't look at me.   
"Because I had no idea what it was to be told. I never acted on it. Ever. He didn't even know," I said, rubbing a hand over my face. I sat on the bed, staring at the floor.    
"Attraction is a fickle thing Alistair. As is love. Emotions aren't always black and white. I've literally lost my entire family, I don't even know if my brother is alive or not. Then I found you. With your awkward blushes and timely snarkasm. You were strong where I wasn't and even from that first day I knew you were special."   
"What about him?"   
"What about him? I've done nothing. I've said nothing. If nothing is what you wish, then nothing it is. I can't apologize for the heart wanting things I had no intention of giving it. I can apologize for hurting you. Because that was something I never wanted to happen. You are this brilliant shiny light in the midst of all this chaos and losing you is going to kill me," I whispered that last, as it was something I hadn't ever voiced before.    
I heard him get up and move to the bed. He sat next to me and grabbed my hand. "What would you say if I told you I'm not so angry about you not saying anything? What if I told you that I was far more surprised by how it all  _ felt _ ?"   
And I was surprised.    
"What do you mean?" I asked.   
"All of it. It felt natural, and loving. You.. You know you were my first. Not for lack of imagination, but I'd never known something like that could happen," he said quietly. I looked at him and his face was the brightest pink.    
"What are you saying?" I asked.   
"Oh come on!" he said, getting up and shoving his hands through his hair. He started to pace. "The man is practically throwing himself at us, flirting with you and I every time I turn around. He compliments my clothes, or my technique. But he does it with that accent and... And that smarmy smile that makes my insides weird, and I forget I've never had a thing for men before. He touches me when we spar and I get goosebumps and I just attributed it to the moment of combat training and now I see it all differently!"   
He looked so adorable while frustrated. I stood up and walked to him, gently putting my hands on his hips and stopping his furious pacing. "Alistair. You know, deep down, I love you."   
He nodded, brushing my hair from my face.   
"You know that I'd never do anything to hurt you," I said, searching his face.   
He nodded again.    
"I want to go get Zevran. We need to talk about what happened. Together. Please?" I implored, noting the flash of panic in his eyes then the very obvious interest. He kissed my forehead, turned my body and gently shoved me towards the door. "Anything for you, my lady," he murmured behind me. I made my way down the myriad of hallways and found Zevran's door. I smoothed a hand over my hair and went to knock. I jumped when the door swung open before I could even touch the wood.   
"Oh! You are here. Well. This. Ah this is a surprise. Well not really. Are you here to tell me to leave?" he cocked a hip, trying to look uninterested.   
"What?! No! Seriously?!" I hissed. He grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me into his room.    
"Has this not gone on long enough? What game is this?" he demanded, pressing me back against the door.    
"We need to talk. All," I swallowed as his eyes narrowed, staring at my lips as I spoke, "of us. Please?" I asked. He looked me in the eye.    
"You.. Are a curious woman. Have we not had enough torture?" he muttered. I sighed, shrugging his hands away from my shoulders. I reached up and tugged his hair.   
"Do you think so lowly of me?"    
He shook his head. "It's been a confusing couple of days," he said. I sighed again. Held out my hand.   
"Please?" I asked once more. He took my hand and shook his head again.    
"One thing first," he said softly, before brushing his lips against mine. Tentative was not a thing I would have associated with Zevran Arainai. But this started tentative. Then I was pressed against the door as he kissed me senseless, his body flush to mine, hard and so very hot. I gripped his shirt, not even remotely interested in stopping the kiss. His tongue dipped into my mouth with ease, tasting of sex and brandy. His hands slid down my body, gripping my butt and pulling me closer. When he eventually pulled away, he pressed his forehead to mine.    
"I had to taste you. Even just once, to know what this temptation you are feels like against me." His voice was soft, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing. I could feel his arousal against my pelvis and barely stopped myself from caressing him further.    
He stepped back and adjusted his pants. Shamelessly.  I turned to open the door and he pressed against my butt. His lips at my ear nearly made me die when he spoke, low and resonant. “Your body calls to mine even now, your heart races. I would even hazard a bet that if I touched you, you would be wet enough to take me. I would never have moved on Alistair’s lady, had I not fucked you sideways in that damned tower. But you cannot tell me that you are not curious to feel me inside you, outside of that dream.”

I could barely suppress the shiver coursing through me. I turned, my lips a breath from his. “I'm not admitting to anything until we all talk,” I said with an eyebrow raise. He sighed dramatically, letting me open the door. He walked behind me back to the bedroom, quietly following me in. I locked the door behind me and they stood there eying me. 

“So. Neither of you are stupid men. And you've both figured out by now that the desire demon played on my desires but put all 3 of us together in that dream. Experience? Whatever it was. It felt far more real than any dream I've ever had.” I unzipped my leather coat, taking it off and starting to pace after dropping it into a chair. 

“You both felt it all, as did I. I can't even apologize for it, because it was one of the more profound moments of my adult life. Even if it was all a dream.”

Alistair balled his fists. “How did she know? The demon?” he asked.

“Ah that I can answer. I was the first one she took under. Before I woke up on that bed in the hotel room, I had been talking to Leliana about you both. It was an oddly bald conversation and from the desire demon ran with it.”

He made a noise. “How long..?” he began to ask but I shook my head.”You don't get to ask that. I don't ask you to quantify or even prove your feelings for me. Or how long they’ve been there. Do you think I didn't notice you eying Leliana back in Lothering? She was nubile and graceful and not a sobbing mess.”

He had the grace to blush and look away. “It wasn't always, and like I told you before, one cannot control their attractions. But they can control themselves and not act on them. Ask him, Alistair. If he had ever touched or kissed me that way before the dream.” 

Zevran laughed softly. “Ah if only either of you knew. I laid awake at night listening to your sexual cavorting and my body ached to be there. Touching and tasting.”

Alistair's eyes widened. Zevran gave him a wry shrug. “I never touched your woman, save for helping her in combat. Until that hotel room. It was.. Perfection. Her taste, and yours,” his voice grew husky when he revealed that. 

I rubbed a hand over my heart. 

“What if it is meant to be?” I whispered, my eyes darting between them. Alistair in his grey shirt and jeans, bare feet and mussed hair. Zevran in his own black shirt, black pants and boots. Exceedingly different men but both suiting me to the very bottom of my soul. 

“The three of us?” Alistair asked, hesitant. I nodded. 

“You said it yourself. You feel things. I feel things. And so does he,” I nodded towards Zevran. Who was adjusting his pants again. 

“What? All this talk of steamy sex and I feel it, alright?”

I laughed softly. 

“Is this really a thing?” Alistair asked.

“Three people? Did we not do that in the hotel room? Did I not touch you as you touched her? Did we not fill her and feel the evidence of her need as we came inside her?” 

I flushed, remembering how  _ that _ had felt. 

“I.. I thought that was the demons doing.”

“Ah. Sheltered men are sometimes the best to teach. Do you wish to learn?” Zevran spoke quietly. 

My heart stuttered to a stop as I waited for his answer. He looked at me and nodded. Ever so slowly. 

Then he walked towards me, his hands on my face. “Are we fools?” he whispered. I nodded. “I'd rather be a fool who is well loved than a lonely one, don't you think?” I mused, grasping his wrists. He kissed me. Just once. 

Then he looked at Zev, holding out his hand. I could see his pulse racing, feel the heat radiating off of his body. Zevran took his hand, slowly so as to give him time to change his mind. 

Zev stepped close, and Alistair's voice shocked me then. “I felt your mouth on me. In the shower.”

Zevran nodded. 

“I thought so. Maybe I should return the favor at some point.” Alistair's voice was low but full of anticipation. 

The breath exploded from Zev’s chest. I smothered a grin. 

Then I had two pairs of eyes on me.

“Now?” I asked, rather stupidly. Two nodding heads. Heat blossomed in my belly. Alistair pulled his tee shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. I did the same to my tanks, taking my sports bra with it. Zevran hissed. “You are a wicked woman,” he murmured. I raised my eyebrow and he whipped his own shirt off. Within moments, all 3 of us were naked. I was lifted in Alistair's arms, carried to the bed. Laid in the middle. Then there were 4 hands on me, 2 mouths and my heart died a brilliant death.

Zevran kissed me, one hand on my stomach, the other in my hair. Alistair trailed his lips down my chest, over my breast, his hand caressing my thigh. His tongue wrapped around my nipple as his hand crept higher up my leg. Zevran chuckled as I shivered beneath them. I moaned when Alistair's hand brushed against my arousal, fingers soft and persistent.

I wrapped my hand around Zevran’s cock, hot and smooth in my palm. He shuddered as I stroked him in time with his tongue stroking mine. Ah this.. So much better than the dream.

Real hands.

Real mouths.

I arched beneath Alistair’s hand, reveling in the heat and need.

Zevran lifted his head, glancing at Alistair. The raw hunger on his face was surprising and very telling. I shifted on the bed, sitting up between them. Alistair raised an eyebrow and I just looked at Zevran. He reached out and tucked his hand behind Alistair's neck, slowly pulling him close, giving him every opportunity to say no. Resist. 

Or claim the kiss, which surprised me as much as it did Zev, but he dove into it. Headfirst, or lips first? He met Zevran's kiss with a fervor I hadn't anticipated. And that punch of heat in my belly was as surprising. 

Their kiss was slow and provocative, this melding of lips and tongues that sent my pulse racing. Alistair's eyes closed and he just.. Let go. Zevran pulled him closer, them kneeling over me. I laid back on the bed and watched. 

Zevran with his sunkissed blonde hair, long and loose, tangled in Alistair's fingers. Blonde lashes over flushed tanned cheeks. Soft rust colored hair under lithe fingers.

They were beautiful men.

Mine.

Alistair pushed Zevran back onto the bed next to me, kneeling between his legs. I reached out a hand, gently grasping Zev’s cock again, stroking him in silence. Alistair watched, eyes fixated on my hand. A few moments later, his hand joined mine, light and tentative at first. Then it clicked… whatever *it* was. His hand tightened and he gained confidence. Zevran watched him with half closed eyes, his jaw tense and his hand clenching the bed. I let go, enjoying Alistair chewing his lip as he concentrated on pleasing Zevran. 

He stopped and looked at me.  

Zev took that moment to sit up and press Alistair back onto the bed instead. His hand closed over Alistair's cock, fingers nimble as they started to caress. Hair fell over his forehead as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Alistair's lips. “May I?” he asked softly. Alistair nodded, gasping when Zev moved down and kissed his belly. Then his pelvis. His hip. Then the tip of his cock. Before Alistair could react again, lips wrapped around his cock and it was sucked deep into Zev’s mouth. Alistair looked down and his eyes nearly crossed at that big fist stroking him, lips sucking him deeper. 

Zevran's free hand cupped his sac, gently drawing his fingers over the skin, making Alistair tremble on the bed. His hand gripped the sheet, his breath choppy and ragged. I slid my hand under his, linking our fingers before kissing his shoulder. He closed his eyes and arched his neck. I looked down to find Zev licking the length of cock in his hand, his other somewhere.. Lower? 

Alistair made this strangled sound, his cock jerking towards his chest, his stomach shaking. “Maker, I've never..” he started to say, before his voice trailed off. He moaned, low and growly and I marveled at how easily Zev got to him. It had taken me weeks to convince him to let me use my mouth on him. 

Soon enough, he was pulling Zevran up and kissing him, a hard short kiss that held a lot of promise. Then he was turning to me, and pulling me on top of him. 

He moved my legs to straddle his hips, his cock nestled against my arousal. He pulled me down, my mouth a breath from his. “Thank you,” he whispered. I nodded, kissing him softly. He shifted beneath me, guiding his cock and sliding inside me. I sighed, closing my eyes as he filled me, hot and throbbing. He trembled beneath me. His hands on my legs, gripping me for dear life. More hands on my hips, a kiss to my shoulder. A finger, slick and seeking, testing my other entrance. Alistair gasped as my body spasmed around his cock in response to the finger gently pressing inside me. Zevran pressed his forehead to my shoulder. “You've never..?” he asked. I shook my head. 

He started to pull away but my voice stopped him. “Please?” I asked quietly, shaking and beyond theirs for the taking, looking at him over my shoulder. 

He nodded after a moment, pulling his hand free. He knelt behind me, one hand on my hip, the other on his cock. I bowed my head to Alistair's as Zev pressed forward. A moan as he slid inside me, slick and hot. I felt stretched thin. And like I was on fire.

They began to move, holding me still as they took me from above and below. And I died then, as they were so careful with me,even though they were both shaking with their need. I got lost in them. 

Hands and teeth and tongues, stoking the fire and making be wish for the bliss of only them. Forever.

Eventually their need overtook their caution and they were thrusting in tandem, and my smothered yell when I came startled even myself.  I was shaking and clenching, my body claiming theirs. Alistair’s hoarse sound preceded him grinding into me, his fingers digging into my hips as he fell into his own orgasm. Zevran muttered Antivan curses behind me, his hand on my shoulder tensing as he spilled deep. I shuddered, twitching and gasping for air, collapsing onto Alistair. He rubbed his hand over my arm, twitching inside me. 

Zevran pulled free, flopping onto the bed next to us. 

“I can honestly say,” he said with a sigh, “that I did not expect this when we got home.”

I chuckled, making Alistair groan. “Woman, stop that.” He lightly smacked my butt. I kissed his chin. “No,” I said with a grin.

I felt beyond satisfied. Spent and still wanting more. “I can honestly say,” I mimicked Zevran, “that that was better than any demon fueled dream.”

“But.. The shower was profound,” Alistair said with a dramatic sigh. I poked his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. 

Zevran put his hand over ours.

“Is this really something you want?” he asked me quietly. I drew both of their hands to my chest. 

“More than anything,” I said. 

He nodded then, climbing from the bed. 

Eventually we all made our way to the shower and surprisingly managed to just shower without going all crazy again. Then we fell into the bed and dozed for a few hours. Deep in the night, I found myself between two hard bodies that made me feel immeasurably safe. 

 

Why had I been given this.. Monumental gift?

 

**\---**

 

A few days later we were all given some free time and the men decided we needed some time away from the castle. We left Redcliffe and headed to Val Royeaux, just the 3 of us. Under the guise of “We need ammo and stuff” when really we just wanted away from the scrutiny. We got ourselves a hotel room, and Alistair made us some reservations at a really swanky restaurant. I went shopping alone, using one of my last credit cards to buy a dress. I hadn’t even thought of dresses in months and months. Not since, the before?   
I picked out a dark smoky gray strapless bit of confection. Frothy organza, the waist was high, the fabric criss crossed over my breasts, tight and dropping to a higher hem in the front that scooped to a lower one in back. Black strappy heels, a light black shawl and I was set. I wore a pair of black lace boy short underwear, a garter with a knife and fishnet thigh highs. I wore my mother’s black metal bracelet, long necklace with the gryphon pendant and the simple black hoops at my ears. I braided the right side of my hair, letting the left cascade over my ear. When I got back to the hotel, Alistair was getting himself a drink, and Zevran was fixing his boots. There on the table sat a little bright red box. 

I stood there staring at it.    
“Who is that for?” I asked, dropping my little black purse onto the table. Zevran was just staring at me and when Alistair turned to look at me, he dropped his glass, which Zevran caught as it fell, sloshing brandy onto his hand. He snorted and handed it back to Alistair, who took it while stunned.    
I raised my eyebrows, and my chin, waiting for their snark. Neither had seen me in anything other than naked or battle gear. Or my version of it.

But, snark never came. Zevran approached me, walking a slow circle around me.    
“You surprise me, Eden,” he mused, his accent making my name sound less biblical, and far dirtier than I had ever figured it could be. Alistair set his glass on the table and reached out to touch one of my curls.    
“You are.. Beyond breathtaking,” he said with a quiet smile. I sighed. Maybe snark wouldn’t be forthcoming. I could feel a flush making its way up my neck. Zevran kissed my hand, then gave me the box. “Open it, Amore,” he urged. I pulled the black ribbon that held it shut, before slipping the top of the box off. Nestled on a bed of black velvet laid a little silver … thing?   
“What on earth is that?” I asked. Zevran chuckled, reaching into his pocket. The box started to vibrate and I nearly dropped it. Alistair was blushing harder than I by the time I figured out what it was.    
Zevran pulled a remote from his pocket, tiny and silver like the thing in the box. He nodded to Alistair, who produced an identical one.    
“Both control it, and we have decided to play a little game,” Zevran practically purred. Alistair coughed.    
“So. That is a vibrating bullet, controlled by each of us. You are going to wear it, right near your..” Zevran paused when Alistair shushed him.   
“Apparently the game goes like this. You have to act perfectly normal at dinner while we use the toy on you. Apparently… it’s arousing and fun. Not entirely sure how he talked me into this. Might have been something about watching you fall apart in public then getting to reap the benefits together when we are done?” he mused. I laughed.    
“I’m game. Let’s do this,” I said with a grin. He groaned and Zevran chuckled.    
Alistair stepped forward and startled me with a gentle kiss. “Why are you so perfect?” he asked me, rubbing his thumb over my lip. I shrugged a shoulder. Zevran’s lips appeared at my ear, “I’m going to place it to make sure.. It’s in the right position.” He practically purred as he lifted my dress. Alistair trapped my hands against his chest, eyes on my face. Zevran ran his hands around my hips, his knee nudging my legs apart. Goosebumps shot across my skin as he kissed my neck. I felt my heart slow in my chest as he slid his hand into my underwear, the rumble of his chest when he spread me.    
“Ah, this adventure already makes you wet for us,” he whispered, making me shiver. Alistair watched my face, chewing on his lip. Zev slid his fingers lower, gathering my arousal on his fingers, humming as he brought them back up to rub gently at my clit. I shook between them, nearly undone and we hadn’t even really started yet. Then the cold of the toy was pressing against me and I gasped. He laughed softly before pulling his hands away and letting my dress fall back into place. He gave Alistair a nod, and they both stared at me as the little thing buzzed silently and I nearly fell. 

**BUZZZZzzzzz bzzzzzzz**

Zevran looked at his remote. “Stronger than the woman said it would be. This should be interesting.”     
I scowled at him and fixed my shawl. We left and made our way to the restaurant, walking as it was only a couple of blocks away. As we sat in the waiting area, talking about silly inane things, Alistair stuck his hand into his pocket.    
**Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzzz**

I took a breath and pressed a hand to my stomach. My entire body felt it, and the throb between my legs was beyond distracting. He and Zevran shared a look, never breaking the conversation. 

When the hostess came to bring us to our table, I jumped up and followed her, not even waiting for the men. We sat down, me between them in the rounded small corner booth, and the hostess handed us our menus. 

I busily read mine, trying to decide on my food and not let myself be distracted by the inevitability of what was going to happen. Just as I decided on a shrimp and pasta dish, the waitress came to ask about our drinks. I ordered some fruity wine and the men both stuck to soda. When she left to grab the drinks, Alistair leaned over and kissed my shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked me. I patted his leg and gave him a sunny smile. As I went to answer, however…

**Bzzz Bzzz bzzz bzzz**

His eyebrow arched and he watched my face as I tried to control my reaction. “You're better at this than I thought you would be,” he mused quietly. Zevran chuckled beside me and I smacked his leg. He trapped my hand and kissed my knuckles. I felt my chest tighten.

 

Was this really happening? Me with.. Both.. Of them? 

 

I'm still not sure if either of them saw the panic in my eyes then, but I do know that what happened next was purely in purpose. We saw the waitress heading back to our table and the vibrator went quietly crazy, destroying my concentration.

**Bzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzz**

My head fell into my arm on the table and I bit my lip to smother the moan I so wanted to make. I was throbbing and aching. My heart was racing and when the waitress asked me what I wanted, I raised my head and took a breath. I told her, and handed her back the menu. She gave us a look and left to place the order. Alistair laughed softly. “I'm glad I picked this place. The tablecloths are a boon for you, love,” he said quietly. I couldn't even answer. The absurdity of the situation was only eclipsed by how much fun it was turning out to be.

**Bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzzzzzzzz**

And I fell apart. In the middle of the restaurant. I covered my mouth, laying my head on my arm and rode the orgasm in silence. My entire body throbbed. I ached for more but knew that was out of the question. When the throbbing waned, I opened my eyes to find them both staring at me intently. 

“Well, that was unexpectedly sexy,” Zevran muttered, with a whispered “Amen to that,” from Alistair. He fixed himself under the table and I took a huge swallow of my wine. I fanned myself with my hand, trying to calm my heart. Zevran started talking about music, mostly as a distraction. Him and Alistair bantered back and forth. The waitress brought baskets of bread, garlic bread sticks and sweet rolls. I snagged a bread stick and tried to eat before they did more.. Things. As I ate single mindedly, I noticed silence. I turned to look and both were watching me eat. 

I licked some marinara sauce off my thumb and was rewarded for my efforts with more..

**Bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz**

I suppressed my gasp and dropped the bread onto my plate. A wicked grin from one, and a satisfied nod from the other. I raised my eyebrow and brought my napkin to my lap after wiping my fingers off. Then I slid my left hand over Alistair's thigh, ever so lightly. He tensed under my fingers. I slid them higher, brushing against his obvious arousal. He stopped breathing, and I rubbed my palm over his cock, straining at his pants. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Zevran mused. I shrugged a shoulder, dropping my right hand onto his thigh. He waited. I moved my hand…

**Bzz bzz bzz bzz bzz**

I laughed softly as my body shook on the bench. I ran my hand higher over Zevran’s thigh, finding him as hard as Alistair. Only, his hand joined mine, stroking him through his pants, a promise of something far sexier in his eyes. He leaned over and whispered, “You play as dirty as I, wench.” 

I pulled my hands away and went back to eating. A couple minutes later, the waitress came bearing a huge tray of food. We settled in to eat, and as I finished mine, they were still eating and taking their time. I sat back and waited. 

It really didn't take long, as I suspected that they were waiting for me to finish anyhow. 

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

I gasped, not expecting it to just go on and on… I spread my legs under the table and tried not to move. Hands grasped each thigh and…

**Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzzzzzzz**

And I fell into another orgasm. Stronger than the first, it shook me to my core. They held my legs, their fingers grazing my underwear and making me want to beg them to touch me more. Inside me and anywhere. I was trembling and aching and desperate. My nipples were hard inside my dress and my body covered in goosebumps. They released my legs and I had to work on not slumping in my seat. The waitress returned and asked if we would be ordering dessert. I said no, they said yes, all of us laughing. They decided against it and asked for the check. 

A few minutes later, one of them hit the button when the waitress returned. 

**Bzzz bzzz bzzz bzz**

I covered my mouth and barely suppressed the moan.

“Are you alright?” she asked me, I nodded but Zevran told her I had bitten my tongue. I shot him a look and he shrugged at me. When they finished paying, we got up to leave. I could barely walk, and had to lean heavily on Alistair. Shaky legs and all that. We walked out and headed back to the hotel. Once in the elevator up to the room, Alistair pressed me against the wall, his mouth devouring mine. I dived into the kiss, desperate for more. 

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

I cried out against Alistair's lips, my legs buckling. Zevran shot a hand out to help catch me. He scooped me up when the door chimed to open, carrying me the few feet to our door. Alistair unlocked it and they ushered me inside. Then all pretenses were gone. 4 hands were stripping me, then themselves. Hands and mouths, devouring me, carrying me to the bed. 

I straddled Zevran, my hands stroking his cock. Alistair knelt behind me, his hands caressing me. My back. My hips. My breasts, my butt. He kissed my neck, pressing close to my back. I scooted forward, guiding Zevran to my entrance, slick with over an hours worth of constant arousal. He groaned as I slid down him, his hands on my thighs. I leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss. I began to move, raising and lowering my hips, taking him deeper with every dive. He ran his hands up my sides, filling his palms with my breasts. I looked behind me, and Alistair had his own cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself. I beckoned to him and his eyes darkened. I pulled is mouth to mine, my hand covering his on his cock, helping him help himself. 

I pulled my lips away, “Love, please,” I begged quietly.

He nodded and I turned back to Zev. 

I heard the sound of liquid behind me, then a hand snaking around me, settling between my own pelvis and Zevran’s. A few gentle rubs and I was moaning and writhing, so very sensitive still. He then pressed his other hand against my other entrance, pressing his thumb inside me. I trembled, so greedy for everything. When his hand moved against my clit, and his thumb pressed deeper I was ready to come again. He pulled his thumb away, and then his cock was there. Hot and hard, he slowly pressed forward. Filling me with heat and desperation. I stayed still for a minute, the men throbbing deep inside me. Then Alistair turned my head, claiming my lips as they both began to move. My hand wrapped around his neck, Zevran's caressing my breasts, spreading fire across my body. 

I became nearly mindless, lost in their hands and mouths and bodies. Sensation swamped me, pressure and need making me weak. I was so close, skating the thin edge of almost too much to feel. To need. 

Then… bliss. I fell forward, crying out low and long as I fell apart. The orgasm shook me, spasms nearly doing is all in. 

Alistair followed my release, his face against my back as he succumbed to the pleasure. Zevran wasn't far behind, grinding his hips against my thighs in search of his own. We collapsed on the bed, heavy breath and rapid hearts. Slick with sweat and content to never move again. 

 

**Over the ensuing months, things changed. Grew. They became dependent on each other in a way that showed in everything they did. They helped the Dwarves, saved the elves. They made their army to fight the Archdemon and it's army of Darkspawn. They followed her into Howes Estate and let her kill the bastard. They followed her through Denerim and the Landsmeet. Where Alistair abdicated the throne to Anora.**

“I could never walk away now,” he had told us so many times before that fateful day. 

  
  


A few days before the final battle, we found out that either Alistair, Riordan or myself would have to die to defeat the darkspawn. I was heartbroken. How could one make that choice? Who knew what would happen or how things would fall? 

Much to my surprise… Morrigan approached me alone in the library. Told me of a magic plan she had, that while distasteful and unwanted, could save us all. 

All it required was.. Her sleeping with Alistair to get pregnant. Which would ensure that the Archdemon soul would find her unborn child instead of one of us adulty Wardens. 

It crushed me. 

But it also galvanized me. 

We could  _ live _ . He could live. With me. Us. Maker. 

 

**Eden convinced Alistair to have sexual relations with Morrigan, and spent that night crying in Zevran's arms. But when the time of the big battle came, her overwhelming relief at living through the fight with him and Zevran at her side was beyond welcome. They went back into the world with accolades and praise, rewards and life long friendships.**

**Soon enough they were called to Weisshaupt, Zevran at their sides. But that's a story for another time.**


End file.
